Personal Maid
by Tearful Reunion
Summary: A one- shot about Lilly and James. Enjoy!


**Personal Maid**

**

* * *

  
**

I was stunned. No, that was an understatement! I was shocked, unable to comprehend my situation. Just a little while ago was I surrendered by my maids, and now I wore a bloody maid outfit myself! What did I do to deserve this?! Father… Yes, this was his entire fault! The old man just had to place that wager!

He just had to lose all our money! I never did something bad. Okay, I did perhaps tell my former fiancé that he was stupid. Yes you heard me right. I said former. The bloody parents to my stupid ex- fiancé cancelled the engagement. THEY CANCELLED IT!!!! Stupid, stuck- up, money loving idiots, that is what they are. Then Demon came and chained me to him. I bet you wonder who "Demon" is. Demon is the bloody son to the winner of my fathers' wager. He loves to see me suffer and now, I, Lily Evens, am stuck as his personal maid.

*****

"Little flower, I asked for a sandwich. _What is this?_" said Demon. His arrogant face looked at me then back to the sandwich on his plate. I gritted my teeth and tried to control my temper while repeating to myself: "_Don't hit him! Don't hit him. Do **NOT** hit him, even thought he deserve it **soo** much!" _I flashed him my most brilliant smile, closed my eyes so that I didn't have to look at him and said:

"That is your lunch, Master." I shuddered at my own voice. It was down right disgusting. Even after one month as Demons' maid, I couldn't really understand how he managed to make me call him "Master." Perhaps it had something to do with all the blackmail material he had on me. Like my diary, or something like that.

"How many times have I said that I don't want crust? In fact, it isn't a real sandwich with a crust." Demon's face looked like he just had swallowed a lemon, but I could see the amusement in his hazel eyes. I was still smiling, but I could swear a vein was throbbing in anger under my skin. "Master, I believe I have already told you that when your sandwich has a crust, then it becomes healthier." He grinned at me. A grin that clearly said: _"I know. I just wanted to say it."_ I smiled back at him and we stood there in silence.

******

"He makes me so bloody MAD!" I was fuming, again. The other maids tried to stop themselves from smiling, and failed miserably. A hand began to pat my back and tried to comfort me. I turned toward the older women, my face just as red as my hair.

"Well, my dear, the young Master should not catch a cold. After all, there is going to be a very important meeting three days from now." I knew that they tried to cheer me up. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to kick him out in the pool. But then again, it was better to do that than to do the thing I did the first time he harassed me, namely trying to stab him with the knife I had in my hands. If you wonder why I said harassed, then I refer to the hobby he started when I came here. Namely trying to kiss me or flip my bloody skirt, stupid pervert. The first time he flipped my skirt was down right embarrassing.

I was so mad that I ended up creating a chain reaction. As I already mentioned, I tried to stab him, however I missed. So what did I hit instead? Nothing, I just tripped and fell head first on the floor. On the way down, I grabbed the tablecloth and everything that lay on top got a flight. Of course, this happened just as one of butlers came in to the dining room. Demons' food headed straight towards the butler and the poor man didn't stand a chance. As the poor butler tried to defend himself, he accidently tossed his serving tray. The serving tray flew across the room like a Frisbee, missed Demon with an inch and destroyed the window on the other end. Demon had nearly laughed himself to death, to bad he didn't die. I rushed out of the room, trying to ignore the roaring laugher to the other maids when I walked out.

******

I don't know how long I had walked when I finally came to my senses again. I blinked my green eyes. I found myself once again outside the doors to The Boss. The Boss was naturally Demons' father. It had become a habit. After all, this was not the first time that I wanted to kill The Boss' son. I was just about to knock on the door when a voice said:

"How is it going?" I stopped. _"Father…?" _I thought. What on earth was father doing here? I pushed myself against the door and tried desperately to listen to the conservation behind the wood. Another habit that came from my stay in this place, I might add.

"She is fine." said another voice. I gaped in shock. _"What the hell was Demon doing with my father?!" _My mind begun to race, and of course I let it do so. Don't blame me! I neededan answer!

"- …madly in love with me." "_Did he just claim that I was in love with him?_" I began to curse Demon. What kind of lies was he sprouting in my fathers' innocent mind?! I was just about to burst the bloody door when my father cried: "Excellent! That means the wedding can be soon. It would be awful if she didn't love you!"

" …_Wedding…? What wedding? My wedding? Then why did I have to love…?"_

I was shocked. No, that was the understatement of the year! It didn't exist a word that could explain my feelings. They were discussing my _wedding _with _Demon_!! My brain briefly registered that the door in front of me opened. Demon popped up and grinned at me, but I really didn't see him. My brain was stuck on "wedding."

******

The next three days passed in a blur. When I more or less woke up, was I standing next to Demon as people raised their crystal glasses and cried:

"To James Potter and Lily Evens, may they both become happy with their wedding!"

******

It was then I found out that father was not the one I should blame about my disaster of a life. It was the money. It was the money that had placed me in this situation. If father had not lost all our money would I never had to become Demon's bride.

Of course, what I didn't know then, was that it actually was Demon's fault. My father never lost his money. Demon pretty much said that he and I loved each other and made my father cancel my other engagement. He then made me his maid so that I would fall in love with him for real. Too think that my biggest enemy and my very own father schemed behind my back about my future.

Stupid, arrogant, stuck- up DEMON a.k.a JAMES POTTER

* * *

^^**^^

Well, I hoped you liked it. I wrote this one- shot a couple of weeks ago, and I didn't load it up.

So, here it is. Once again, I hope you enjoyed yourself

**Kiri**, _**Tearful Reunion**_


End file.
